


just this huge powerful potentiality waiting to be shaped

by littlechivalry



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechivalry/pseuds/littlechivalry
Summary: My first new fic in half forever. I have to remember I like writing. I'd like to do more of it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	just this huge powerful potentiality waiting to be shaped

  
"What do you mean you don't have one," Aziraphale heard himself ask, his voice rather shriller than he would have like it.  
  
"Don't need one, do I," Crowley answered. "S'not like I need to sleep."  
  
"Well that's just foolish, you sleep all of the time."  
  
Crowley gave him a rather speaking look and Aziraphale raised his hand ready to count off the number of times he had found Crowley nodded off on the divan or his mattress or for some reason on top of his desk by the window.   
  
"You dont sleep here, is what you're saying," he concluded.  
  
Crowley nodded, then stopped. "Well--"  
  
"Well what," Aziraphale snapped.  
  
"It's not a bed, per se. Just sort of a place where I like to rest."  
  
"Then that will work perfectly, I'm sure. Lead the way," and Aziraphale gestured towards Crowley.  
  
The demon rolled his eyes and began to walk through the apartment. A bathroom and kitchenette. Unused and pristine. The office, all white walls and sharp edged black furniture. And then the conservatory.  
  
"There it is," he said, gesturing.  
  
Aziraphale looked where the demon was pointing but he saw nothing. Shelf after shelf of lush greenery and a large picture window shedding wide swaths of sunlight over all.  
  
"I dont- where?"  
  
Crowley gestured again, more emphatically.  
  
Aziraphale followed his outstretched hand to a small tray on a low table under a lamp. Some soft white sand and a few river smoothed rocks.  
  
"That's your bed," he murmured.  
  
"Yeah," Crowley said. "When I sleep anyway."  
  
Aziraphale thought of the times he'd seen Crowleys snake form. "You can't possibly fit."  
  
Crowleys pale cheeks pinked. "I can make myself smaller, can't i?"  
  
"Can you," Aziraphale asked.  
  
Crowley froze, then nodded once sharply before his form began to shimmer and before Azoraphale could blink there was a a slim black snake wrapped around his wrist.  
  
He raised his hand to his eyes and the demon followed the movement.  
  
"Oh, aren't you precious," Aziraphale said, hearing the soft breathiness in his voice.  
  
With another shimmer the demon was standing in front of him again, on two feet.  
  
"Look, angel, we'll go back to yours. It's fine."  
  
"No, no. We are supposed to shelter in place and this is the place we are sheltering." He stepped forward and examined the tray. It would be difficult but -- "Now, you won't laugh, will you?"  
  
"Why on earth would I laugh," Crowley said.  
  
"Well, I can only do birds and it's been a while and it is a small tray--"  
  
Aziraphale could feel himself dithering but that came to a stop when Crowley grabbed his hands, pressing his fingers to the demons mouth, meeting Aziraphales eyes with his own yellow gaze.  
  
"I won't laugh, Crowley said. "I will never laugh at you."  
  
Aziraphale nodded, and stepped back. He knew, he really did know, but it was nice to be told.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly and felt the change come over him. When he opened them again his field of vision was black. In front of him Crowley crouched down.  
  
"A chicken, eh? Can't say I expected it, but I'm not surprised. Soft, but surprisingly fierce."  
  
Aziraphale clucked softly as Crowley slid thin fingers under his body and lifted him up. He quickly found himself on the warm sand and fidgeted until he had settled just so.  
  
Warm and comfortable, his eyes started to close. He felt Crowley run a gentle hand over his back and then a slim snake was at his side, pressed into his feathers. Aziraphale adjusted to tuck the snake a bit closer to him and let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first new fic in half forever. I have to remember I like writing. I'd like to do more of it.


End file.
